Natal é Isso
by MyLittlePerfectWorld
Summary: Jared só queria que o primeiro Natal que passariam juntos, apenas os dois, fosse perfeito. Para Jensen, apenas estar com Jared bastava.


**Disclaimer:** Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, mas eu não poderia estar mais feliz, porque pertencem um ao outro! haha Não ganho nada com isso, alem da satisfação pessoal em escrever! =D

 **Titulo:** Natal é Isso...

 **Casal:** Jensen e Jared, Padackles, J2...

 **Sinopse:** Jared só queria que o primeiro natal que passariam juntos, apenas os dois, fosse perfeito. Para Jensen, apenas estar com Jared bastava.

 **Capa:** http(dois pontos)/migre(ponto)me(barra)vG3jB

Não é uma capa maravilhosa, só uma capinha feita de ultima hora, não sei mexer muito em editores de imagens haha, mas até que achei fofo...

 **Nota:** Eu escrevi essa One já faz alguns anos, e já tinha postado em outro site, mas tirei. Agora mudei algumas coisinhas e estou postando aqui. tentei não deixar erros, se acharem algum por favor me avisem que eu vou arrumar =D É bem pequena, mas espero que gostem! Criticas são muito bem vindas!

Boa leitura! =D

* * *

 _ **O Natal é Isso...**_

 _ **Capitulo** **Único**_

* * *

 _"Melhor do que todos os presentes esperando ao pé da árvore de natal, é a presença de uma família feliz. Porque isso é o que realmente importa. Estarmos com quem amamos, compartilhando os sentimentos mais sinceros que o Natal é capaz de despertar em nós."_

...

Namoravam a pouco mais de três anos, e era a primeira vez que passariam o natal juntos, apenas os dois. Jared vinha esperando há meses por essa data. Ele pensara em varias formas de fazer com que esse Natal valesse à pena para Jensen. Queria que fosse uma noite perfeita.

Porque as coisas não podiam apenas darem certo?

Não é como se ele tivesse deixado tudo para ultima hora, na verdade, ele vinha organizando tudo há dias. Desde comprar enfeites, velas, comidas para ceia, até mesmo alugar uma modesta casa de madeira pela qual se encantara no momento em que seus olhos caíram sobre ela, tão encantadoramente aconchegante, ela ficava afastada no começo de uma floresta em outra cidade. As arvores a sua volta, alem da sensação de privacidade, também davam um charme incrível ao lugar, e Jared pensou que ficaria ainda melhor quando cobertas pelos flocos brancos de neve.

Ele tinha, realmente, muitas ideias para esse dia, as quais ele não havia conseguido realizar por falta de tempo. Sim, falta de tempo. As gravações de seu novo filme só haviam acabado hoje, no fim da tarde, justo na véspera de Natal. Eles tiveram alguns pequenos problemas durante as filmagens, problemas esses que, alem de gerar um grande atraso, resultaram em um Jared parado em frente a Jensen, totalmente frustrado e desanimado.

Ele só queria que eles pudessem passar o primeiro natal deles juntos, de uma forma especial. Queria ter feito uma surpresa, em um lugar lindo. Mas não conseguiu.

Eles não teriam um natal memorável. Não havia tempo o suficiente para levar Jensen até a casa alugada em outra cidade, onde as coisas já estavam prontas, e não conseguira arrumar quase nada a tempo em casa, não tinha sequer um presente para entregar. Não teriam uma ceia cheia de coisas gostosas, arrumada em uma incrível mesa, com flores, frutas e romantismo, apenas o peru no forno e um pouco de champanhe. A casa não estava toda decorada, havia apenas uma arvore pequena no canto da sala com velhos enfeites que achara em seu porão, e alguns pisca-piscas espalhados, desajeitadamente, pelo corrimão da escada que levava ao segundo andar.

A neve não caia! Como é possível que até mesmo isso esteja dando errado?

"Sinto muito"

O moreno deu um longo suspiro de cabeça baixa, e lentamente a ergueu, focando os olhos nos olhos de Jensen.

"Eu não tive tempo de preparar nada especial para nós" continuou quase em um sussurro "E eu sei que o lugar está totalmente sem graça"

Jensen ficou em silencio por alguns segundo. Ele sabia o quão ansioso Jared esteve por esse dia, sabia do esforço e dedicação para que tudo saísse perfeito. O moreno havia comentado com ele, lotado de empolgação, sobre a casinha onde queria que passassem o Natal. Infelizmente havia acontecido um imprevisto, mas ele não estava decepcionado, de maneira alguma!

Jensen deixou a mochila deslizar de seu ombro até o chão e se aproximou do moreno com passos lentos, segurando com carinho em seu rosto, com ambas as mãos, fazendo com que o olhar chateado do maior se mantivesse no seu. Jared tinha o cenho franzido e o olhava de forma interrogativa, exatamente como fazia quando interpretava um Sam confuso sobre algo que ouvira de Dean, e Jensen não pode evitar sorrir com esse pensamento.

"Não é o lugar, ou qualquer outra coisa, que torna o momento especial pra mim, Jared. É você."

O maior piscou algumas vezes, até que um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos cantos de seus lábios e se alargou, gradativamente, até que houvesse covinhas em suas bochechas e rugas adoráveis em seus olhos.

Nesse momento, assistindo a transformação que suas palavras causaram as feições do moreno, a forma como sua expressão facial se tornou suave, Jensen teve certeza que os olhos de Jared brilhavam muito mais do que qualquer pisca-pisca daquela sala. As várias cores das bolas que enfeitavam e davam vida a pequena arvore, se apagaram diante do sorriso radiante que o maior lhe entregou. A ausência dos flocos de neve não mudariam, em nada, o encanto daquela noite, o encanto de ter Jared ao seu lado. Jensen nunca sentiu o espírito de natal tão presente, quanto sentiu no instante em que o moreno o abraçou.

Para ele não faltava nada. A presença de Jared preenchia tudo ao redor.

Era como a estrela. Aquela estrela que permanece sempre no topo da arvore, tão majestosa que é inevitável não deixar que nossos olhos se demorem nela um pouco mais, e que por vezes consideramos inalcançável. Sim, ele é como a estrela, sempre dando o toque especial a tudo.

Jared sempre seria sua estrela.

Jensen sorriu com o pensamento, sentindo o aperto dos braços fortes do maior o soltando aos poucos, e sorriu ainda mais quando sentiu os lábios dele tocar sua bochecha em um beijo estalado. Ele se afastou voltando a segurar o rosto de Jared, o aproximando até que seus lábios pudessem, em fim, se encontrar.

Jared já não carregava preocupações. Percebia, agora, o quanto tinha sido bobo pensar que algo faltava, quando tudo que precisava estava bem ali, dividindo o mesmo espaço, tomando sua respiração.

Como pôde pensar, mesmo que por um momento, que aquele não seria um natal memorável? Céus! Com Jensen, todos os momentos eram assim.

Ali, um nos braços do outro, eles sentiam o natal na sua forma mais sincera.

Porque o natal é isso. Não são apenas presentes materiais, enfeites e uma mesa repleta de coisas gostosas. Natal é união. É o dia em que você consegue encontrar a paz total junto das pessoas que ama. É o momento em que apenas as coisas boas reinam em seu coração.

É amor.

Naquele momento, eles eram o natal.

...

 _"A Melhor mensagem de Natal é aquela que sai em silêncio de nossos corações, e aquece, com ternura, os corações daqueles que nos acompanham em nossa caminhada pela vida."_

* * *

Obrigado a quem chegou até aqui! =D


End file.
